Teen Titans: Ticklish
by Princess Viv
Summary: The bet is on! If Robin doesn't make Rae laugh in a week, he has to become her slave! But he gets there in the end, winning a lot more than he'd expected... RobRae. Please review! Oneshot.


_Princess Viv: I got inspiration for this one shot fic from a random and crazy email conversation between my friend, Black, and myself. So… I hope you all enjoy it. It's my first Teen Titans fic, and I've been dying to write something on the said subject. I hope it isn't too disappointing. Please review!_

_**Summary: **The bet is on! Stakes are high, cause Robin will have to become Raven's slave if he loses, but Robin is determined to make Raven laugh. Will he find his answer before it's too late?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters in Teen Titans.**_

* * *

**Teen Titans: Ticklish**

_By Princess Viv_

_

* * *

**Day two…**_

**Robin's POV**

I groaned.

This was going to be more difficult than I thought…

Sighing, I stared out of the window, and down at Jump City.

_Why is it that **this** is more difficult than fighting and beating villains!_

_I'll never understand…_

Then again, it **is** hard to understand Raven…

**_Flashback…_**

"_Raven?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I have a favour to ask."_

"_What?"_

"… _Can you laugh for me, please?"_

"… _What kind of request is that, Boy Wonder?"_

"… _Because you never laugh…" _Even after beating Trigon, she's still so… subdued. I want to see her smile more, to laugh more. True, she's opened up quite a bit, especially… to me, but… it's not complete. I'm not satisfied…

There was silence as the dark haired, fifteen-year-old girl thought about my comment, while I, sitting beside her, flinched, hoping I hadn't touched a nerve.

_"Okay, I'll make a deal with you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"If you can **make **me laugh by the end of this week, I'll try and laugh more, to please you, okay?"_

_"Mm hm."_ Score!

_"However, if you **lose **this bet…"_

Gulp.

_"Then you… well… Let me see… You have to be my slave for a week."_

Oh no.

_"… Fine, bring it on!" Damnit, I'm such a sucker for challenges…_

_"Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

We shook hands, while Raven smirked slightly.

What have I gotten myself into?

**End of flashback…**

I groaned again. What had I gotten myself into? I repeated in my mind for a second time. And just to see her laugh…

_To see her laugh…_

I have to admit this now… Raven is beautiful when she laughs. It's as if all her features light up, and make her… glow. There's no other word to describe it.

_Why do you even care, Robin?_

Because…

_Because I love her._

**

* * *

Raven's POV **

Day two. He still hasn't made me laugh yet.

_Damnit, why do I keep thinking about this bet? And why the hell did I decide to make him my slave if he loses? And it's so obvious he's going to lose too!_

Sighing aloud, I crossed my legs on my bed, levitated myself into the air, and closed my violet eyes. Must meditate. Must not think about him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

_Though I wouldn't mind if he were my slave…_

"God damnit, Raven, what the hell are you thinking!" I spat, horrified, feeling Nevermore stir slightly – something that hadn't happened in a while…

_You were thinking about how cool it would be if he were your slave for a week._

Suddenly, across the room, my lamp blew up.

_Shit._

**

* * *

Day four… **

**Normal POV**

_"It wouldn't be so bad if I were to become her slave…"_

"Shut up!" the spiky, black haired teen jumped up from the living room sofa, cursing his mind and himself, and hitting his head. It was the fourth day, and still the leader of the Titans had not come up with an answer – furthermore, he kept thinking about Raven, making his head spin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were sitting beside the Boy Wonder, were playing another video game, and glanced at their companion's strange behaviour, raising their eyebrows.

"Dude, what's up with you? You don't seem yourself lately." BB clicked hard on the green button. "What on earth is wrong with this thing!" the green changeling shook his controller hard, annoyed.

"You're just a terrible player, admit it." Cyborg smirked, then turned to the leader of the Titans, "Anyway, for once, BB's right, Rob. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing… I was just… talking to myself." Robin waved off their assumptions airily.

"Well, that's certainly not news to us." Cyborg chuckled lightly, and Beast Boy laughed at the comment.

Robin grinned at his half-robotic friend, "Yeah… Anyway, I'm just worried… I have this stupid bet with Raven, and I'm so gonna lose…"

"Dude, a bet with Raven? Man, she wins **every **bet that I throw at her! You are **so **dead!" BB gasped, "Cy! Look what you did, man!" he pointed at the screen, and clutched his head in despair.

"Hah! Sucker!" Cyborg cheered, then turned to Robin again, "Don't listen to BB, he loses at everything, even bets."

"Hey!" a loud protest came from the green changeling.

"So you have nothing to worry about… Your bet with Rae can't be that bad." Cyborg finished, smirking. "What are you betting about, anyway?"

"Um…" Robin scratched his head nervously, almost laughing at the 'can't be that bad' part of Cy's sentence, "If I can make Raven laugh in a week's time, she will try and laugh more… But if I can't, then I have to become her slave for a week."

Silence.

Which was broken by Beast Boy dropping his controller on the floor with a clunk.

"Dude!" he whispered, eyes wide. "You. Are. So. Dead!"

"Her slave?" Cyborg echoed incredulously.

"Rae **doesn't **laugh!" BB chimed in again, obviously in shock. "Rae **NEVER** laughs!"

"And you have to become her slave? For a week?" Cyborg shook his head, "I feel for you, man."

"Yeah." Beast Boy nodded furiously beside the two, "Me too, dude."

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of a bell, and all three Teen Titans started. Three pairs of eyes travelled to where the sound had originated from – the screen. On which was the game that Cyborg and Beast Boy had been playing before Robin's bomb.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy shrieked, eyes bulging as he stared at the very large words stretched across the screen.

**CYBORG WINS**

Robin winced at the high-pitched screaming of BB, thinking it worse than Starfire's Tamaranian folk songs.

"Dude! How could you!" the shape shifter exclaimed, perplexed and almost in tears.

Cyborg was in hysterics, dancing around the living room, while Beast Boy kneeled on the floor, "Booyah! Take that, BB! Go me!"

**

* * *

Day six… **

"It's dinner time already, and I'm starving." Cyborg complained, glancing up at the setting sun through the living room window. "When are we gonna eat?"

"Or rather, where are we gonna eat?" Beast Boy spoke up, clutching his growling stomach.

"Out." Robin replied, walking in with Starfire. "Let's go out to eat tonight. Every day eating take outs is getting to me, and my health!"

As Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded in enthusiasm at his suggestion, Starfire clapped her hands together, and giggled, "Then I shall fetch friend Raven!"

"It's okay, Star, I'll go." Robin grabbed her hand before she could fly off.

"Okay." Starfire beamed, "Then friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy and I shall go and change our clothing."

"I'll ring Titans East, and see if they wanna come too." Cyborg picked up the phone, and dialled the number.

"Sure. Great idea." Robin replied, walking down the hallway towards a certain purple haired girl's room.

"It's a shame Terra's in Australia, BB." The black skinned teen winked at his green friend as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the line.

Beast Boy stuck a tongue out at Cy, "I wish she'd come back already." The changeling admitted, a sad expression on his face, "I already miss her. We reversed the effects on her so she could move again almost a **year** ago, and already she's off! God! Doesn't she think about my feelings?"

"I don't think she'd want to spend time with you, BB." Cyborg smirked before he replied "Hello" to Bumble Bee on the other end of the line.

"Shut up! Beast Boy punched Cy lightly and walked out, "We know you miss her too, Cyborg. We all wanna see her. Except maybe for Rae…"

"Yes! I too would love to see friend Terra again!" Starfire smiled widely, floating off to her room after Beast Boy.

* * *

Robin knocked on Raven's door gingerly, and waited patiently for an answer. The metal door shot open quickly, revealing Raven stood in the doorway, staring up at her leader, who was now almost a head taller than her at the age of fifteen. "What?" 

"We're going out to eat." Robin replied, feeling uncomfortable with his fellow teammate's intent gaze on him, never blinking her violet orbs.

"Okay… Give me a sec." The door slammed shut in Robin's face as Raven went in to change.

_"Okay. She was definitely not laughing there."_ Robin thought glumly, trailing away dejected. _"At least she didn't say no…"_

_"Why am I so curt to him nowadays?"_ Raven questioned herself as she fished around in her closet. "_He **saved **me… from everything. It's been a year already. I should be **nice** to him… Or something close to nice, anyway…"_

Raven sighed, and pulled off her navy blue cloak – a few months ago, when the media had become way too difficult to cope with, the Titans had agreed to dress in their 'normal' attire when they went out for fun. This had annoyed Raven greatly, but she was outvoted, and so she went along with the whole thing anyway. At least the Press didn't bug her anymore…

_"And he's always so nice to me… I don't deserve these people's friendship."_ Finally, Raven dug out some suitable clothes, and surveyed them critically.

The violet-haired girl pulled on a purple tank top, a pair of black leather pants and a black leather jacket. Quickly, she added a pair of shades on too. In case. _"I shouldn't have slammed my door in his face… I should apologise later."_

* * *

Speedy and Bumble Bee met up with the other Titans at the Chinese restaurant, all pining for food. Robin, though still wearing his mask, was dressed in a loose fitting, short sleeved, sky blue shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of jeans, Beast Boy donned a pair of khaki combats and a sea blue t-shirt, and Starfire was wearing a baby pink dress; the top looked like a t-shirt, and the bottom a mini-skirt, but they were combined; this dressage was topped off with a pair of pink high heels. Meanwhile, both boys decided to go with old trainers. Raven raised her eyes at her female friend's attire, but kept her mouth shut. _"I hate pink… But this **is **Starfire… Anyhow, she looks… good."_

Mentally, Raven found herself wondering why about three quarters of a year ago, Starfire had stopped obsessing over their leader in that kind of way, and Robin had seemingly stopped liking her back too. _"Strange…"_ But somehow, the empath felt a contented feeling well up inside of her, and she heard pink-cloaked Happy give a small giggle in her mind. _"Damned emotions… What the hell was that for?"_

Trying to block out Happy, Raven turned to the Titans East's duo. Speedy was wearing a loose white t-shirt, and red tracksuit trousers, along with white trainers, while Bumble Bee was dress in a bright yellow top and a black mini-skirt, a pair of knee high black boots on her feet.

That left Cyborg. Well… the only thing he had on was a blue jacket. _"Nothing fits me."_ Raven had remembered him saying to her, grinning. A light smile twitched at her lips, and she felt a little sorry for her older friend.

"Aqualad's busy – he's on an underwater patrol until ten tonight. And Mas y Menos are off doing something stupid." Speedy explained about the absence of his fellow teammates, winking at Starfire, who giggled. Raven wanted to desperately roll her eyes, but stopped herself. There was no navy cloak to shield her face of emotions. And she didn't like it.

Maybe **this** was the reason why Starfire had stopped clutching at Robin every second… _"Or maybe I should say, **he** is the reason."_

"Okay, guess it's just us, then." Robin replied, grinning.

The group of seven entered the restaurant, sat down, and ordered their food hastily, impatient to be served. Raven found herself on the end of the table, beside Robin, and suddenly felt nervous and tongue-tied.

_"What do I say to him?"_

As their meals arrived, everyone settled down and scoffed away, much to BB's delight. The group, excluding the darkest member and the leader of Titans West, were all engrossed in conversation. Bumble Bee was laughing at Cyborg and Beast Boy's argument about tofu again, and Speedy was obviously flirting with an overjoyed Starfire. Leaving Raven and Robin's corner pretty silent.

"Um…" Robin began trying to make conversation as he cut a piece of his steak and popped it in his mouth. He hated awkward silences. But then again, he **liked** silence.

He knew Raven liked silence and solitude too. Probably loved it, he mentally chuckled. She was probably the only one in the team that did… That felt the same way as him…

"I'm sorry." Raven suddenly interrupted the masked boy, causing him to stop chewing in surprise. The gothic girl was staring at her untouched place, hands on her lap. She had taken off her sunglasses, and her violet orbs were… emotionless.

"What for?" Robin asked, frowning, worried about his friend's behaviour, and swallowed his piece of pork.

"For slamming my door in your face earlier." Raven replied quietly, unblinking, "And for being a bit… quiet lately. I just have… things on my mind."

Robin chuckled, and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Look, don't worry about it, okay? Anyway, I'm definitely **going** to get you to laugh before this week is over, so I guarantee you won't be as quiet as you used to be." He winked and grinned.

Raven managed a small smile in return, **very** aware of Robin's hand on her shoulder, and felt herself shrink beneath his gaze. She'd never liked close contact, especially with him, and it unnerved her – as did the innocent wink.

Dismissing her nervous thoughts hastily, Raven smirked, and Robin replaced his hand on his cutlery, "Don't be so sure, Robin. I doubt you'll get me to laugh. I'll be waiting to make you my slave at the end of this week."

"Uh uh. I don't think so…" Robin grinned, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna give up."

"Suit yourself." Raven shrugged, and finally began to eat. "You have **one** day left, Boy Blunder."

"Hey, what would you make me do **if **I lost this bet?" Robin asked, continuing to grin, his eyebrows raised.

"Hm…" Raven mused, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I don't know… yet. I'll think of something. Nothing perverted, mind you, Robin."

"What are you implying, Rae?" Robin asked, fighting down a small blush, but at the same time sounding offended.

"Nothing." Raven smirked, and twirled a piece of her purple hair in her fingers. Since the defeat of Trigon, she had dismissed the idea of having her hair short for the rest of her life, and decided to go with a change – now her violet hair ran down to her back, the same length as Starfire's.

The dark girl didn't know what had come over her, but she had a sudden urge to be… playful. When had the last time been since she had felt playful?

"Stop toying with me." Robin shook his head and grinned at Raven's mischievous expression, hoping she would laugh.

But she didn't.

Once everyone had finished their meals, it was already ten o'clock, and getting late. The sun had disappeared over the horizon an hour ago, and the Titans were all rather exhausted, knowing that tomorrow would bring more fighting crime and saving the day.

"Let's go home and call it a day." Speedy said, standing up, then taking Starfire's hand to help her up too.

"Yeah, I second that." Robin nodded, following suit.

Beast Boy yawned. "Dude, I'm tired."

"Why don't we drop you guys off at Titans East?" Cyborg suggested to Speedy and Bumble Bee as the group walked out of the restaurant.

"Please. That'd be great!" Bumble Bee grinned at Cyborg, and he returned it, glad that she approved of the idea. Raven almost smiled at the interaction, then remembered she didn't have her cloak. _"Damn."_

"Since there's only room for five," Raven turned and stared at the T-Car, realising the obvious flaw in taking Speedy and Bumble Bee home, "I'll fly. I'm not tired."

"But--" Robin started, trying to protest.

"No." Raven turned on him, firm, "I want to fly anyway. The T-Car's too… cramped."

"I should get my baby extended, shouldn't I?" Cyborg's eyes suddenly lit up, another idea for his precious car in his head.

"Well, I think either BB or Star should go with you." Robin replied doubtfully, ignoring Cy, and anxious for Raven's safety. "They can fly too…"

_"He's concerned about me…"_

Raven approached her black haired leader, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about me, okay? Anyway," the purple haired girl leaned up and spoke softly into Robin's ear, tickling his skin, and almost making him shiver, "Star wants to be with Speedy, and let's just say, I'd rather be alone than be with BB."

Stepping away, Raven gave the Boy Wonder a small smile, which he returned. However, he wasn't giving up so easily. "I'm going with you." He announced suddenly.

"How--" Raven began, frowning.

"You can carry me."

"You have got to be joking."

Silence.

"I'm not joking. This is an order, Rae" Smirk.

"Oh no."

* * *

"You know, Robin," Raven spoke up as they neared Titans Tower, him hanging on to her hands below her, "You are so stubborn, and pretty damn heavy too!" 

"We're almost there, Rae. Stop complaining." Robin smirked up at her, seeing her long violet hair blow back in the rushing wind.

"You shut up." Raven couldn't help but smile at his comment, and carried on towards the top of the tower.

_"Damnit, she still hasn't laughed."_

"Looks like we're the first to arrive." Robin noted, glancing below as the duo landed softly on the tiles.

"They're five minutes away. Cyborg will so want to install a faster engine after this." Raven smirked. Suddenly, the wind blew softly; even though it wasn't extremely breezy, the gust was cold, and the gothic girl just remembered – she had left her leather jacket in the T-Car _"Damn, I should've so brought my cloak…"_ She shivered a little, her tank top covering very little of her pale skin.

"Cold?" Robin frowned.

Raven nodded, and rolled her eyes. She hated being so… weak. Especially in front of **him**.

"Come here."

Before either of them knew it, Robin had wrapped his arms behind Raven's body, and hugged her to him tightly, trying to keep her warm with his body heat. His head rested on her shoulder lightly, she felt his cheek against her ear, and she heard his soft and warm breathing.

_"Oh god… what on earth am I doing?"_

Raven felt herself blushing before she could stop it, and she heard yet another giggle from the annoying pink Happy. But she didn't push him away, nor did she run, much to the relief of her very nervous companion.

The two stood there in the bright moonlight for what seemed like eternity. Raven stared at the full moon, feeling Robin's fast heartbeat against her back._ "Beautiful…"_

"Warmer?"

Raven felt the word blow gently into her ear, causing a lock of purple to move, "Yeah…" she whispered. "… Thanks."

"You're welcome." He was reluctant to let her go. She fit so… snugly into his arms. But he had to… before she got suspicious.

So Robin untangled his arms from around her slowly, and stepped away. Knowing she'd get cold again, he took off his own black jacket, and draped it around Raven's shoulders. "Here."

"Thanks."

Somehow, both of them seemed colder than they had felt a few minutes ago, but neither said a word, nor uttered a sound, should they give themselves away. Both looked away, not knowing what to say.

"We'd better go inside, Rae." Robin spoke up after a short while, and cautiously took her hand.

"Okay." Raven looked down, and let him lead her. _"I'm not resisting… Why is he making me feel like this? I'm acting so vulnerable…"_

"Oh, and Raven?"

She turned to gaze up at Robin, his masked face peering at her, "You told me earlier that you had some things on your mind… If you need to talk about them, I'm always here for you, okay?"

Once again rendered speechless by his words and actions, the dark girl nodded stiffly, and climbed down the stairs, back into the warmth of Titans Tower, her friend walking behind her.

* * *

_That night…_

"Urgh…" Raven silently glided down to the living room at one o'clock in the morning, tired, but not able to sleep. Because of **him**. She could think of nothing else apart from what had happened a few hours ago.

The minute she had stepped into her comforting and dark room, the half demon girl had immediately grabbed her navy cloak and clasped it back on, relieved to feel its silky texture against her skin once more. Now, she wrapped her shroud around herself, to keep her warm as she huddled on the sofa. The black teapot sat beside her on the table, piping hot.

_"My cloak's comforting… But his arms are even better…"_

Oh no.

Raven's body and mind froze at her own thoughts.

Her violet orbs widened as she heard another squeal from Happy.

_"Oh my god. I do **not** like him, do I?"_

_"Yes, you do."_

_"I cannot… I will not… I should not!"_

_"But you do."_

Letting out a high pitched scream of anger and despair, which she muffled by quickly sending an aura of darkness around her, in case her friends awoke, Raven clutched at her purple hair.

After a few minutes, she sighed, and leaned back. This was out of control. Everything was out of control. This was all **wrong**. Wrong.

_"He doesn't feel the same way, though, does he?"_ she questioned herself after calming down.

_"Why am I thinking about that?"_ Raven reprimanded herself angrily, _"You don't like him, and you **don't care**."_

_"True. You don't just like him. You **love** him. And you **do** care."_

_"I do not!"_

_"What if he died then? Would you care then?"_

Then it struck Raven like a lightning bolt.

What **if** Robin died one day?

What **if **she lost him forever?

What **if **she could never see him again?

_"I'd be… lost."_

_"Bingo."_

Finally accepting her feelings towards her leader, Raven looked down, and sipped her now cold herbal tea, which she had concocted earlier. "How is this possible?" she whispered softly into the night.

"How is what is possible?"

Looking up in surprise, Raven's violet eyes met masked ones.

Robin.

Oh no.

She couldn't talk to **him**. Not just after she's come to a conclusion that she **loved** him!

But there was no escaping his clutches as he sat down, uninvited. Raven found herself staring at him too. He was wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms, and nothing covered his bare chest. Oh god.

"Nothing." Raven mumbled, staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the masked teen. "I was just… talking to myself."

Robin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his legs, "Yeah… I do that a lot."

There was a short silence as neither spoke, until Robin broke it, "So… why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thinking about too many things."

_"Thinking about you…"_

"Oh."

"You?" Raven probed, kind of curious.

"Woke up. Couldn't get back to sleep." Robin replied. "So, what was on your mind? Wanna share?"

Raven almost laughed, then remembered her bet with the Boy Wonder, "Heh… No, I'd rather not, if that's okay with you… It's a bit… private."

"That's fine," Robin smiled at her, though a little disappointed.

Raven felt her stomach do a little flip as Happy laughed again. Wishing her emotions would stop torturing her, and trying to forget about Robin being so damn close, the blue clad girl rested her head on her knees.

Meanwhile, Robin was also deep in thought.

And he'd struck upon something close to gold.

_"I wonder… No… She can't be…"_

"Raven," Robin spoke up, once again breaking the awkward silence between then, and making the purple haired girl look up at his voice, "are you… by any chance… ticklish?" He grinned then, trying not to get too excited.

Raven, who was already a little out of it and was desperately chanting her mantra in her mind, blinked at his question, not processing his words in her brain quick enough for a fast reaction. "Huh? Ticklish? Me?" then she realised what he had asked, comprehension dawned upon her, and horror filled her face before she could stop it.

"You are, aren't you?" Robin's grin split even wider, and before Raven could protest, the jet black-haired teen had already pounced on her, his hands going everywhere, tickling her mercilessly.

"Oh my god, Robin, get off me!" Raven began to laugh hysterically, trying to prise her friend off her, but to no avail. "Get off me!" she shrieked.

"Ha!" Robin grinned triumphantly while on top of the struggling girl, "Got you!"

"Damnit, Robin, I hate you! Fine! You win! Just stop tickling me!" Raven gasped, breathing hard.

"Good." Robin stopped tickling the poor fifteen-year-old, "Glad you were wise and told me to stop." He suddenly leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, causing her to shudder, "And it looks like I win."

The two were held in that position for a while; Robin atop of the now still Raven, lying on the couch, purple hair splayed everywhere; his mouth at her ear, him half naked, her dark cloak rippling around her like a halo.

"Robin…" Raven breathed, feeling her heart thumping hard and fast against her chest, and was aware of her companion's heartbeat doing exactly the same thing against her torso.

"Rae, listen…" Robin moved from her ear and stared at her eyes, his face hovering extremely and dangerously close to hers. Raven felt her hold of her emotions slipping, and she was surprised she hadn't managed to blow anything up yet.

Before the male teen carried on, he raised both hands and gently and slowly removed his black and white mask, to reveal two beautiful and emotional, ice blue orbs. His eyes stared in her amethyst ones, and she felt like she was drowning… Slowly drowning into a pool of ice…

And in those eyes… She read something she had never seen before. **Never.** Not while looking at her, anyway.

_Love._

"Robin!" Raven gasped loudly, blinking, "You… you… Your eyes…"

"I'm sorry if you don't agree with this, Raven, but I have to do this, just once. Even if you don't feel the same way…" before the purple haired teen could ask more, Robin moved downwards, and captured Raven's lips in a soft kiss.

Raven didn't move, nor speak, and this was the first thing that surprised Robin. But the second fact shocked him the most.

She kissed him back.

As they parted after a long while, both breathing fast, they stared into each other's eyes, searching. Searching for something. Something to hold on to.

Robin placed a hand on her now red cheek, caressing her soft skin, and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Rae."

"I… love you too, Robin. Thank you… You gave me what no other person could…"

Suddenly, Raven felt something warm on her cheeks… something wet.

_"**Wet?"**_

_"I'm not… I'm not **crying**, am I?"_

Quickly, Raven moved her hand to wipe them away, but Robin's mouth got there before hers; his tongue ran along her soft cheeks, and licked up all the moisture. Raven found herself giggling at his touch, and pushed herself upwards, along with him as well.

"Thank you too, Rae." He whispered into her ear.

"You're… welcome, Robin." Raven snuggled up against her loved one's bare chest, and closed her violet eyes, at peace at last.

"Goodnight Raven. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in mine…" Robin laid his head on her hair, and fell asleep, dreaming about... **her**.

* * *

_Princess Viv: Please review! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll hopefully be posting more of my Rob/Rae fics in the future. Can't wait. I have a trilogy idea I'm dying to write. Anyway, this is me, signing off._

**_8th August 2005_**


End file.
